Tempestad
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Lydia no está en su mejor momento tras romper con Jackson pero, gracias a eso, conoce al oficial Parrish. ADV: AU sin hombres lobo.


**Tempestad**

 _PruePhantomhive_

* * *

 **(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes y escenarios de _Teen Wolf_ pertenecen a **Jeff Davies** y **MTV**. Son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

 **(Resumen)**

Lydia no está en su mejor momento tras romper con Jackson pero, gracias a eso, conoce al oficial Parrish.

* * *

Lydia conoció al oficial Parrish el día que se quedó dormida al volante por primera vez en su vida.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde su rompimiento con Jackson y la desilusión y el estrés que había estado sintiendo desde que recibió _aquel_ horrible mensaje de texto se habían transformado en un fuerte insomnio que no la dejaba funcionar correctamente en su día a día: esa misma mañana, había cometido un error al responder un problema matemático en la pizarra —algo que había sorprendido a toda la clase así como a ella misma, ya que estaba convencida de que la respuesta era correcta hasta que la profesora le aseguró _fehacientemente_ que no era así— y, por la tarde, había tenido una fuerte discusión con su madre tras derramar café por accidente sobre un costoso abrigo blanco, mismo que ahora debía llevar a la tintorería con la esperanza de que lo salvaran de una muerte segura en el cubo de basura.

Lo que no consideró al subir a su auto, fue que los párpados se le cerraban de cansancio, tenía los ojos húmedos e irritados y que un temblor indomable le sacudía las manos al intentar poner el vehículo en marcha —algo que le tomó dos intentos conseguir—. Tampoco se percató de que el clima invernal había empeorado, cubriendo las carreteras con una gruesa capa de neblina que seguramente le causaría problemas en su travesía a través de la ciudad.

Encendió el autoestéreo al parar en una luz roja —que también aprovechó para bostezar, cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de una mano helada— y suspiró cuando las notas musicales de una sonata para piano inundaron la cabina del vehículo. Cerró los ojos un instante y meció la cabeza a ambos lados, al ritmo delicado de la tonada. Los huesos de su cuello produjeron un delicioso chasquido y se sintió libre de una minúscula cantidad del estrés que la había aquejado los últimos días…

Alguien tocó el claxon a sus espaldas, sobresaltándola; observó el semáforo y se dio cuenta de que la luz había cambiado. Aturdida, sujetó el volante con firmeza, sintiendo una flacidez extraña en los músculos de los brazos, y pisó el acelerador con la punta de su zapato, deslizándose por la calle, que ahora estaba cubierta de una fina capa de lluvia; ¿cuándo había comenzado a caer? ¿Cuánto tiempo había tenido los ojos cerrados?

Negando con la cabeza, se prometió que, apenas dejara el abrigo en la tintorería, iría a comprarse un café cargado —el equivalente a la tercera taza de _ese_ día— que la ayudaría a mantenerse sana y salva de sí misma al menos hasta llegar a casa, pero los planes no siempre resultan como uno quisiera y, a pocas calles de su destino, meciéndose en los cuernos de una dulce luna al son de un violín atrapado en el estéreo, comenzó a cabecear sobre el volante; una vez y logró espabilar a tiempo para evitar estrellarse con un poste de luz, dos veces y se percató de que había tomado una calle equivocada y enfilaba un camino que la llevaría a la zona de edificios abandonados de Beacon Hills, tres veces y el destello rojo y azul de un auto policiaco la cegó un instante.

Nerviosa, cansada y más dormida que despierta, se apresuró a pisar el freno, quizá con más firmeza de la necesaria, porque la inercia la mandó de cara al volante y, luego, de espaldas contra el respaldo del asiento, sacudiéndole la cabeza y confundiéndola más; el cinturón de seguridad se encajó dolorosamente en su clavícula, provocando que hiciera una mueca.

Deslizó las palmas de sus manos frías por sus mejillas, con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta, intentando lucir lo suficientemente inocente al ver al hombre envuelto en un uniforme policiaco bajando del auto a sus espaldas. Nunca en su vida se había encontrado en una situación así y, quizá por lo mismo, la parte más embotada de su cerebro consideró prudente hacerle notar que, _por fin,_ su madre no sería la única mujer con infracciones en la casa Martin, aunque las notas por pasarse un alto sonaban más osadas que las notas por dormirse al volante, a pesar de que ambas eran igual de _estúpidas_ y _peligrosas_. Su cerebro le recordó amablemente que el tema seguían siendo las infracciones, gracias, un segundo antes de que el oficial de policía golpeara su ventanilla —toc, toc, toc, el sonido le perforó los tímpanos— con su linterna.

Lydia se aclaró la garganta con ansiedad, apagó el estéreo y abrió su ventanilla, la cual estaba iluminada por la luz amarilla de la linterna del oficial, que le escoció las pupilas al ser demasiado brillante, haciéndola entrecerrar los ojos.

Recibió un golpe de viento helado y húmedo en la cara: los ojos comenzaron a llorarle y las aletas de la nariz, a arderle cada vez que inhalaba. Ojalá hubiera llevado consigo una bufanda.

—Señorita —dijo el hombre, cuyas facciones quedaban ocultas por la sombra de la linterna apuntando-directo-al-rostro- _de-Lydia_ —, soy el oficial Parrish. La detuve porque su vehículo zigzagueó en un área concurrida de la ciudad y por adentrarse a una zona mal iluminada con un suelo que puede provocar derrapes en éste mal clima. Necesito que responda con sinceridad: ¿ha estado bebiendo?

Lydia se sintió ofendida un segundo antes de admitir que la pregunta era válida: sí, su comportamiento había sido tonto. Jamás debió subir a su auto estando privada de sueño, pero supuso que podía culpar precisamente a eso el haber cometido semejante estupidez. Respiró profundo, llenándose los pulmones del aire gélido nocturno, y se retiró el largo cabello de la cara, ya que algunas hebras sueltas se habían pegado a su _lipstick_.

—No, oficial _Parrish_ —dijo, recordando el nombre que el oficial le había dado y viéndolo relucir en la pequeña placa dorada que llevaba en la solapa de la camisa color paja—. Yo… me quedé dormida al volante —admitió, con las mejillas encendidas, pero quiso imaginar que era más de frío que de vergüenza—. No he tenido una buena semana. Sé que fue un error conducir de ésta manera y me disculpo por ello, estoy consciente de que pude perjudicar a terceros. No volverá a ocurrir —prometió con seriedad: Lydia era una genio. Cometer una equivocación de ésta magnitud _una_ vez era aceptable, repetirla, después de ser aleccionada al respecto, no. Y, a diferencia de su madre, sabía que intentar salir de ésta situación con un coqueteo sería obsceno así que, con la expresión más neutral que pudo imponer sobre su cara, preguntó—: ¿va a darme una infracción?

Hubo una pausa momentánea en la que el único ruido a su alrededor fue el de la lluvia impactando en el parabrisas y el techo de ambos autos y el soplo de viento sacudiendo las copas de los árboles de los alrededores. En la distancia, se escuchaba el murmullo de la ciudad, como el paso de los autos por las calles encharcadas, el repique de las campanas de una iglesia, música con eco y ladridos de perros.

Por fin, el oficial Parrish apagó su linterna y Lydia pudo contemplar su rostro, inusualmente atractivo. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho antes de desplomarse a su estómago porque se sintió como si estuviera traicionando a Jackson al percatarse de lo guapo que era otro hombre. Pero, ¿no se suponía que Jackson la había traicionado primero a ella al dejarla para coquetear con Allison, _su_ mejor amiga?

Una punzada de dolor comenzó a palpitar en su nuca. Quizá sí se había golpeado fuerte al irse de espaldas contra el asiento…

—En ésta ocasión, no, señorita… —dijo, invitándola con la mirada a decirle su nombre.

—Martin. Lydia Martin —respondió ella, con el rostro ruborizado nuevamente. De pronto comprendió cómo se sentían todos esos chicos cuyas lenguas se trababan al intentar dirigirle la palabra; de la nada, se prometió ser más amable con ellos a partir de ahora, a fin de cuentas, no le costaba nada y su reputación se había arruinado cuando Jackson la había botado y había proclamado a los cuatro vientos su atracción por Allison sólo para hacer enojar a Scott McCall.

El oficial Parrish asintió con la cabeza. Los hombros de su chaqueta marrón estaban empapados y la gomina de su cabello había comenzado a perder fuerza, haciendo que algunos mechones de color miel se escaparan de su prisión y se deslizaran por su frente.

—…señorita Martin —siguió—, ya que reconoce que su comportamiento no fue el más adecuado y ésta es su primera falta, ¿cierto? —preguntó, analizándola con la mirada.

—Sí, así es —respondió ella, aliviada de que fuera verdad.

—En caso de repetirse ésta situación, tendré que sancionarla —continuó el oficial, enganchando su linterna en su cinturón—. Para asegurarme de que llegue sana y salva a casa, permítame escoltarla —dijo, dando media vuelta para señalar su vehículo con su lenguaje corporal.

Lydia asintió con la cabeza y cerró la ventanilla de su auto. Lo puso en marcha nuevamente, encendió la calefacción y regresó a la calle concurrida, consciente de que el oficial Parrish la seguía de cerca, con las luces policiales apagadas.

Más que sentirse hostigada, Lydia se sintió _segura_ por primera vez en días.

¿Qué más le daba si el abrigo de su madre terminaba en la basura?

* * *

Al día siguiente, Lydia no le habló a Allison de su incidente nocturno.

La cosa estaba así: Allison Argent se había mudado a Beacon Hills al inicio del año escolar y, desde el primer momento en que había puesto un pie en el salón de clases, había atraído la atención de Scott McCall, un chico que, hasta el momento, no había resaltado en nada más que en hacer el ridículo gracias a su mejor amigo, Stiles.

Por algún motivo, Allison correspondió la atracción de Scott, que estaba encantado y, para impresionarla, había hecho todo lo posible por resaltar en los deportes: el pobre sujeto era un desastre en el boliche y la natación, pero, para sorpresa de todos —incluso de él mismo—, había resultado toda una proeza en el lacrosse, a pesar de que era un deporte muy exigente y su asma era una zancadilla. Eso, a ojos de Lydia, lo había hecho lucir como un héroe delante de toda la escuela y a Jackson, que se consideraba el Príncipe del Lacrosse, no le había gustado la idea, así que había comenzado a atacarlo de todas las maneras posibles.

Al final, la relación de Allison y Scott no cuajó gracias a que el chico no logró congeniar con los padres de ella, que lo consideraban indigno de su única hija.

Cuando terminaron, Jackson asomó la cabeza fuera de su nido de reptil, percibiendo la oportunidad de lastimar a Scott donde más le dolía, así que rompió con Lydia con un mensaje de texto para tener el camino despejado y comenzar a coquetear con Allison sin ton ni son.

El problema era que, después de que Jackson terminara con ella, Lydia conservó un poco de esperanza, creyendo que, cuando al sujeto se le pasara el berrinche, ellos podrían volver y ser la pareja más popular de la preparatoria otra vez, pero sus ilusiones se vieron truncadas cuando, días después, escuchó a Jackson hablando, de una manera muy explícita y maliciosa, con Scott en medio de un corredor, diciéndole todo lo que planeaba _hacerle_ a Allison cuando consiguiera que ésta fuera su novia.

 _Hacerle._

A Allison.

Que parecía no enterarse de nada y no estaba haciendo algo para mantener al ex-novio de su mejor amiga lejos de ella, algo que hacía sentir a Lydia sumamente incómoda y, por eso mismo, no quería compartir su encuentro con el oficial Parrish con ella: no quería hacerla pensar que se estaba portando extraño por romper con Jackson —a pesar de que, en realidad, el accidente del día anterior _sí_ había sido provocado por el insomnio que había estado sufriendo tras romper con Jackson... ¡Ja! —.

Así que, por esas circunstancias extrañas de la vida, se encontró recurriendo a Stiles, con quien había empezado a hablar más desde que Allison y Scott habían comenzado a salir y en quien había descubierto a un gran amigo y compañero —si Stiles quería algo más con ella… bien, nadie podía culparla por fingir demencia: Lydia no se lo podía dar, menos ahora. De hecho, jamás—.

El chico la observó como un venado encandilado —con una manzana verde sujeta entre los dientes— cuando le dijo que la noche anterior había estado a punto de recibir una factura por dormirse al volante.

—¡Lydia! —Dijo el muchacho al conseguir arrancarse la manzana de la mandíbula, donde se le había quedado atorada tras morder más de lo que podía masticar. La fruta cayó en su bandeja de comida, sacudiendo la mesa y tirando su botella de agua, que afortunadamente estaba cerrada—. ¡Pudiste tener un accidente! ¿Tienes idea de cuántas personas mueren al año por dormirse mientras conducen?

Lydia puso los ojos en blanco, picoteando la ensalada de su plato con el tenedor: era gracioso que Stiles, una de las personas más imprudentes que conocía, se estuviera tomando el tiempo para advertirle sobre los peligros que los conductores privados de sueño corrían en las carreteras. De acuerdo, no le hubiera parecido tan chistoso si en vez de conocer a un policía atractivo hubiera terminado atrapada en un auto volcado por conducir en una zona de derrapes, cierto.

Se encontraban en la cafetería de la escuela, sentados en una de las mesas pequeñas porque Harris se había tomado su tiempo en dejarlos salir de clase y, cuando habían llegado a desayunar, todas las mesas grandes ya habían sido ocupadas. Jackson, Allison y Scott, que no tomaban clase de cálculo con ellos, estaban sentados a otra mesa, _juntos_ y, en más de diez minutos, no les habían prestado atención. Stiles debía estar acostumbrado a ser ignorado, porque no se había quejado —o quizá sólo era la presencia de Lydia la que lo tenía tan relajado—, pero ella, no; ahora tenía un tic nervioso en la pierna.

—Sí, Stiles, lo sé —afirmó con fastidio. Miró a la derecha: por encima del hombro de una chica rubia podía ver a Allison, masticando sus croquetas de atún mientras Scott y Jackson se fulminaban con la mirada e intercambiaban comentarios mordaces sobre un partido de futbol americano transmitido el sábado pasado; Danny, el mejor amigo de Jackson, estaba sentado con ellos e intentaba ser un mediador en la conversación, pero no estaba teniendo demasiado éxito. Lydia comenzó a pensar que la situación era un tanto ridícula—. Me detuvo un oficial —siguió, devolviéndole su atención a Stiles, que ahora tenía yogurt de fresa en la comisura de la boca e intentaba limpiarlo con la punta de la lengua sólo para embarrarse más, como si fuera un niño pequeño—, uh, Parrish, creo. Nunca antes lo había visto —comentó, tomando una servilleta de papel del dispensador para abofetear la mancha en la cara de su amigo con ella.

Stiles entrecerró los ojos, sujetando la servilleta para después restregarla por su boca, dejándose una marca rosa en la mejilla. Formó una pelota con el trozo de papel y la arrojó al contenedor de basura que se encontraba apoyado en un pilar a dos metros de distancia de donde se encontraban ellos; encestó y festejó dando un puñetazo al aire.

—Jordan Parrish —dijo en medio de su gesto efusivo—. Lo transfirieron hace unas semanas. Al parecer, no estaba cómodo en su antigua estación y pidió su traslado cuando se enteró de que había vacantes en el departamento. Es un buen sujeto —comentó y Lydia creyó que esa afirmación había sido hecha por el Sheriff y su hijo sólo la estaba repitiendo—. Creo que al principio estaba un poco molesto porque mi papá lo puso a contestar los teléfonos, cuando se lo comentó, lo cambió a control vial. Me alegra que haya sido él quien estuvo ahí para ti anoche.

Lydia le dedicó una media sonrisa —era estúpida la manera en la que Stiles siempre conseguía hacerla sentir incómoda y feliz al mismo tiempo con una simple frase— y se metió el tenedor lleno de ensalada a la boca.

Lo cierto era que a ella también le había agradado conocer al oficial Parrish.

* * *

Las cosas entre Scott y Jackson empeoraron hasta alcanzar un punto sin retorno.

Cada vez que había un partido de lacrosse, Lydia asistía, aunque ya no en calidad de la novia de uno de los capitanes, por lo que ya no llevaba pancartas de apoyo con ella, y se sentaba con Allison, que tenía ratos de ambivalencia y apoyaba a ambos chicos con la misma efusividad, lo que era algo confuso para todos. Al final, Lydia optó por pedirle que se sentaran en la grada inferior, donde al menos estaba cerca de la banca y podía hablar con Stiles, que nunca jugaba en los partidos, y a veces incluso discutía estrategias con el _coach_ Finstock.

Las cosas detonaron por fin en el penúltimo partido de la temporada, cuando Danny le pasó la pelota a Scott en vez de a Jackson y el chico logró anotar el punto ganador.

Las gradas se deshicieron en una tempestad de gritos y vítores, todos aclamando al jugador número once y no al treinta y siete, como era típico. Allison casi golpeó al _coach_ en la cara al ponerse de pie en las gradas, con los brazos en alto, gritando el nombre de Scott, que le sonrió desde la cancha y le lanzó besos con las manos en medio de la algarabía de sus compañeros… hasta que Jackson arrojó su palo al suelo y lo embistió como un rinoceronte atacando a su presa.

Durante un segundo, todo fue confusión. Algunas personas produjeron gritos ahogados, otras, rieron, creyendo que todo era parte del festejo, ya que algunos de los jugadores seguían vitoreando como si el comportamientos de sus capitanes fuera normal, pero entonces vieron a Jackson lanzar el primer puñetazo a la cara de Scott, cuyo casco se había caído al impactar contra el suelo.

Allison, de pie junto a Lydia, emitió un chillido y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos antes de gritar el nombre de Jackson, como si creyera que eso iba a servir de algo. El Sheriff Stilinski, la madre de Scott, los padres de Jackson y el _coach_ Finstock bajaron de las gradas a toda velocidad y corrieron al campo, al igual que Stiles. Isaac Lahey, el jugador número catorce, y Danny habían sujetado a Jackson por los brazos, consiguiendo alejarlo de Scott, que seguía en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor y teniendo _serias_ dificultades para respirar.

—No puede ser —murmuró Allison antes de precipitarse junto a Scott y arrodillarse al lado de la señora McCall, que había sacado un inhalador de su bolso y lo sostenía contra la boca de Scott, que estaba pálido como una hoja de papel y seguía quejándose de dolor entre inhalaciones y toses.

Los camilleros se acercaron a la escena y pidieron a los jugadores que despejaran el área: fue hasta ese momento que Lydia pudo distinguir el ángulo extraño en el que sobresalía una de las piernas de Scott, posiblemente rota. Cerró los ojos y masticó una palabrota.

El señor Whittemore arrancó a su hijo de las manos de Isaac y Danny para gritarle delante de todos mientras su esposa lloraba a su lado, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y negando con la cabeza. Jackson tenía el rostro rojo de ira y las venas sobresalían en su frente.

Lydia quiso acercarse como Allison había hecho con Scott, decirle que todo estaría bien, aunque sabía que no sería así —Scott seguía sin respirar correctamente y los camilleros se estaban apresurando a entablillarle la pierna para correr con él a la ambulancia—, pero una fuerza invisible la mantenía pegada en el mismo sitio a pesar de ser consciente de que el mundo a su alrededor se estaba moviendo, con gente bajando de las gradas a toda velocidad para marcharse y sujetos como Matt Daehler regodeándose en el sufrimiento ajeno al tomar fotografías sin parar.

Como atraído por su mirada penetrante, Jackson ladeó el rostro y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes de ella. Algo en el subconsciente de Lydia la hizo sonreír un poco, sólo un poco, intentando que su gesto le diera ánimos al otro en medio de la tempestad, pero Jackson le contestó con una expresión de profundo desprecio que le cuarteó el corazón.

Lydia agachó la mirada, se cubrió la boca con su bufanda y decidió marcharse a casa.

* * *

Scott estuvo tres días en observación. Justo como Lydia había pensado, tenía una pierna rota, producto de la fuerza y el peso con la que Jackson lo había arrojado al suelo para después caer sobre él, pero había sido una fractura limpia, así que los médicos lograron acomodar su hueso sin cirugía. Lo enyesaron y dijeron que se recuperaría favorablemente, pero tendría que pasar _mucho_ tiempo en reposo —el _coach_ Finstock, según le había contado Stiles, se había encerrado en su oficina a llorar, porque había perdido a ambos co-capitanes la misma noche, antes del último partido de la temporada—.

Allison había pasado la noche en el hospital, a pesar de que sus padres habían intentado obligarla a ir a casa. Lydia intercambió un par de mensajes de texto con ella a lo largo de la madrugada, aunque intentó ser lo más objetiva posible porque sentía que, de un momento a otro, sus dedos y mente la traicionarían y terminaría enviando algo hiriente como _Si no le hubieras dado esperanzas a ambos, Scott estaría bien._ Sabía que Allison no tenía la culpa, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco irritada después de la manera en que Jackson la había mirado: él había terminado con ella, Lydia no había hecho nada para merecer ese trato… ¿o sí?

Jackson, para sorpresa de _nadie_ , fue expulsado de la escuela, aunque sus padres alegaron que, después de lo ocurrido durante el partido, ya habían pensado en inscribirlo a un internado en Inglaterra, donde esperaban que le inculcaran valores morales —Lydia creyó que en verdad los necesitaba después de ver la manera tan violenta en la que vació su casillero, como si cada libro y cuaderno le hubiera dedicado una grosería particularmente maliciosa a su madre—.

Ella, mientras tanto, estaba sumergida en un vórtice de sentimientos que empezaba en su cabeza —el insomnio, que no había sido tan malo después de su encuentro con el oficial Parrish, había vuelto con todas sus fuerzas— y terminaba en su estómago, haciendo que no pudiera tolerar más que unas cuantas cucharadas de comida antes de que sintiera ganas de vomitar.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que amar a alguien sería tan complicado? De haber sabido que Jackson sería más un dolor de cabeza que el Príncipe Erik de su Sirenita, hubiera puesto los ojos en alguien más… quizá.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Stiles durante el almuerzo.

Lydia lo acribilló con una mirada ojerosa. Se dio cuenta de que últimamente pasaba más tiempo con Stiles que con Allison o cualquier otra de sus amigas. Se preguntaba si las cosas cambiarían ahora que Jackson se marchaba y ya no podría intervenir en la relación de Allison y Scott.

—Perfecta —mintió.

— _Lydia…_

No, Stiles no tenía derecho de llamarla _Lydia_ como un sabelotodo. Lydia era la sabelotodo, sólo ella podía llamar a las personas por su nombre para hacerlas sentir mal consigo mismas… de acuerdo, estaba exagerando.

—No he estado durmiendo bien, de nuevo. No dejo de pensar en lo que pasó esa noche. Fue horrible —confesó, porque no tenía sentido intentar mentir.

Stiles frunció los labios y asintió con la cabeza: al parecer, él había intentado aconsejar a Scott para que dejara de hacer el tonto respondiendo las provocaciones de Jackson, pero el chico no le había hecho caso, ya que creía que comportarse como un bruto caballero medieval intentando salvar a la _damisela en peligro_ le devolvería el amor de Allison que, justo como Lydia había pensado antes, no tenía idea de que ambos chicos estaban peleando por ella hasta que Stiles se lo dijo. Sin tacto, porque ese era un talento fenomenal suyo que Lydia le envidiaba a veces.

—Creo que ambos se lo estaban buscando desde hace tiempo. De hecho, me sorprendió que tardara tanto, aunque no creí que Jackson fuera a atacarlo en medio de un partido de lacrosse. Fue un movimiento arriesgado. Eso denota lo desesperado que estaba por fastidiar de alguna manera a Scott… —dijo el muchacho, con un tic nervioso en la pierna que sacudía toda la mesa.

Lydia tuvo que admitir que era cierto: Jackson nunca había sido un buen perdedor.

Pisó el pie de Stiles con el tacón de su zapato, obligándolo a parar con la pierna. Stiles se quejó de dolor y la hizo sentir satisfecha. Cerró los ojos un momento, sintiendo una punzada en las sienes. Llevaba toda la mañana pensando que debía despedirse, después de todo, había salido con Jackson por un año y, a pesar de haber roto su relación en malos términos, ahora cabía la posibilidad de no volverse a ver: eso debía suavizar un poco las cosas entre ellos, ¿no?

—Parece que Allison va a volver con él y a Scott ni siquiera le importa tener una pierna rota porque consiguió lo que quería. Sé que es su primera novia, pero a veces me dan ganas de golpearlo con un bate de béisbol… —dijo Stiles, arrastrando los pies lo más lejos posible del alcance de los tacones de su amiga.

Lydia sacó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje de texto a Jackson, preguntándole si podían verse antes de que tuviera que partir a Inglaterra. Apenas presionó _Enviar,_ se arrepintió.

Todo el día esperó una respuesta que jamás llegó.

Entonces, le dieron ganas de pedirle a Stiles que, por favor, la golpeara a ella con el bate de béisbol.

* * *

Jackson se marchó sin decirle adiós.

Eso fue todavía más estresante que romper con él.

Durante dos días seguidos, la chica funcionó en contra de su voluntad, levantándose por las mañanas y sintiéndose increíblemente vacía, cumpliendo con sus obligaciones con la vida y la sociedad aunque, en su cabeza, no lograba comprender por qué debía hacerlo cuando lo único que quería hacer era enterrarse bajo las mantas de su cama, tomar un somnífero y dormir hasta que el dolor se fuera o hasta que alguien descubriera la cura mágica para un corazón pulverizado en mortero.

Allison, que había vuelto con Scott, le enviaba mensajes de texto diciéndole que la pierna del muchacho estaba sanando a la perfección y que pronto podría volver a la escuela. Un par de veces le preguntó cómo se encontraba, pero Lydia procuró no responder, distrayéndola al regresarla sin sutileza al tema _hashtag_ Scott.

Stiles la visitó un par de veces e intentó animarla invitándola a cenar —pero Lydia ya lo había visto comer hamburguesas y papas fritas y una sola experiencia había bastado para asustarla de por vida— y al cine —pero la maldita cartelera sólo anunciaba películas románticas cuyos títulos sólo le revolvían el estómago—.

Al final, fue Danny quien consiguió sacarla de su letargo, presentándose en su casa sin previo aviso y arrastrándola a _Sinema_ , donde la obligó a bailar y beber con todo aquel que se lo solicitó.

Al final de la noche, Lydia estaba lo suficientemente ebria para pensar en Jackson Whittemore —y sus estúpidos pómulos— y tenía al menos quince nuevas personas —todas, del género masculino e increíblemente atractivas— en su lista de contactos.

* * *

Las salidas con Danny a clubes nocturnos se repitieron varias veces a lo largo del mes. Poco a poco, el invierno le abrió paso a la primavera y el frío, al calor.

Lydia se dio cuenta de que Danny también extrañaba a su amigo —aunque de él si se había despedido— y que necesitaba a alguien con quien charlar al respecto así que, cuando estaban bastante ebrios para haber perdido cualquier rastro de inhibición, se ponían a conversar de lo bueno y lo malo que Jackson había llevado a las vidas de ambos.

A Lydia le agradó oír que el chico había detestado la manera en que Jackson había terminado con ella para comenzar a coquetearle a Allison. Había pensado que eso era desagradable y muchas veces intentó convencerlo de que parara, pero su _mejor amigo_ no le prestó atención, algo que no lo había sorprendido en lo más mínimo.

Lydia premió su lealtad besándolo en la mejilla, que quedó embarrada de color rosa brillante gracias a su lápiz labial, y lo arrastró a la pista de baile, donde Danny pronto la abandonó por un moreno alto y fornido, pero Lydia no se quejó cuando un apuesto chico rubio la invitó a la barra por un trago. Le sonrió y dijo que sí.

* * *

En el ínterin de arreglar su vida post-Jackson, Lydia volvió a encontrarse con el oficial Parrish un sábado por la mañana, mientras caminaba por el centro comercial haciendo _window shopping_ después de comprar un nuevo par de zapatos que esperaba lucir en la fiesta que ofrecería el viernes por la noche —idea de Danny, secundada por Stiles—.

El hombre estaba de pie en la Plaza de Comidas, hablando con una mujer anciana. No estaba usando su uniforme de policía, sino una playera negra con el escudo de la estación y un par de jeans gastados. En una mano sujetaba una bolsa de comida rápida y otra de una tienda deportiva. Lucía tan casual, que Lydia apenas lo reconoció. Y, tal vez por lo mismo, lo observó más tiempo del necesario, consiguiendo atraer la atención del hombre a donde ella se encontraba, a pocos metros de distancia, de pie frente a un escaparate que exhibía máquinas de hidromasaje.

Para su sorpresa, Parrish sonrió. Sin prepotencia o altanería en el gesto, como hubiera ocurrido con Jackson, sino con una amabilidad que hizo que se le calentaran las mejillas.

A toda velocidad, Lydia correspondió el gesto y avanzó, caminando hacia las escaleras eléctricas con piernas de gelatina, pasando al lado del oficial y la mujer. Mientras colocaba los pies en el primer peldaño intentando lucir casual y elegante, escuchó a la anciana decir:

—¿A que es una chica linda? —lo que la hizo sonreír. Ladeó la cabeza para no ser descubierta.

Parrish rió con frescura y, cuando Lydia alcanzó los alto de las escaleras y se aventuró a mirar por encima del hombro, se percató de que el hombre tenía el rostro rojo.

* * *

La fiesta de Lydia fue todo un éxito.

Pros: la gente dejó de verla como la _pobre_ chica a la que su novio había dejado por su mejor amiga y le _permitieron_ recuperar su sitio en el pedestal de _Queen Bee_ —aunque ella jamás se había movido de ahí, en realidad—.

Contras: jugó _7 minutes in heaven_ con un sujeto que intentó meter la mano bajo su falda.

Nunca le había dado un puñete a alguien en la cara, pero disfrutó mucho esa primera vez a pesar de arruinarse las uñas.

* * *

Medio año después de la partida de Jackson —del que ni Lydia ni Danny habían vuelto a tener noticia—, los gemelos Ethan y Aiden se transfirieron a la escuela.

En ese momento, Lydia había conocido a varios chicos y tenido citas —a veces de una sola noche— con ellos y había descubierto que las cuerdas que la ataban a un amor imposible por Jackson se habían aflojado poco a poco y ya no la asfixiaban como antes.

Aiden era un coqueto, mientras su hermano era más sensible y, tal vez por eso, Lydia terminó saliendo con el primero y Danny, con el segundo.

Era algo bastante curioso, en realidad: desde el principio, ella estipuló que su filosofía de vida recientemente era _Ámalos y déjalos ir_ y Aiden había estado más que de acuerdo con eso, pero, conforme fue pasando el tiempo, con el ejemplo de la relación melosa de Ethan y Danny, quedó más que claro que ambos _querían_ algo más.

El problema era que Aiden era el estereotipo de hombre revoltoso que usaba chaquetas de cuero y le daba más importancia a su motocicleta que a cualquier otra cosa, así que Lydia en realidad no sabía qué podía esperar: ¿sería correcto enfrascarse en una relación seria con un chico como Aiden? ¿Qué probabilidades había de salir con el corazón roto otra vez? Su rompimiento con Jackson ya la había hecho puré una vez y no quería repetir la experiencia…

—No estoy lista para pasar por eso de nuevo —le dijo a Aiden en una de sus incursiones furtivas a la oficina del entrenador.

Ella estaba sentada en el borde del escritorio y Aiden, entre sus piernas enfundadas en jeans, intentaba quitarse la chaqueta. Por una milésima de segundo, Lydia creyó verlo titubear, pero pronto la sonrisa arrogante estuvo de vuelta en la boca del hombre y todo volvió a la normalidad.

—No pasa nada —dijo Aiden, sonriendo—. Ser el único en tu vida de ésta manera me basta.

—Eres un bruto —suspiró ella, besándolo en los labios con dulzura.

Aiden se echó a reír.

* * *

La ruptura vino meses después, cuando estirar y aflojar las cosas dejó de funcionar entre ambos.

Aiden, por primera vez desde que Lydia lo conocía, no estaba sonriendo y, de hecho, parecía algo avergonzado y molesto, evitando a toda costa mirarla a la cara.

—Entonces, quiero estar seguro: Lydia, tú me gustas y quiero algo más serio contigo, pero… tú no, ¿cierto? —preguntó, masticando cada palabra como si le pareciera repugnante.

Los sentimientos no eran su fuerte, menos hablar de ellos y ella debía apreciar que estuviera haciendo el intento. Era más de lo que otros chicos que había conocido le habían ofrecido, así que una alerta se encendió en su cerebro, diciéndole de que podía perderlo. ¿En verdad quería eso?

Estaban de pie en medio del patio de la escuela y el destello del sol sobre sus cabezas los hacía fruncir las caras mientras arrancaba destellos cobrizos a la cabellera de la muchacha.

Por un segundo, Lydia dudó. Quiso decir que estaba interesada y, al mismo tiempo, confesar que estaba asustada de que le rompieran el corazón otra vez. Tomó aire un par de veces y abrió la boca para responder, pero las palabras jamás salieron de sus labios: se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, impidiéndole respirar. Impidiéndole solucionar las cosas.

—Yo… no —dijo al fin. Porque un _No_ la mantendría a salvo, segura de sí misma y sus sentimientos y segura de los de otros.

Aiden bufó y miró al cielo, crispado. Al final, fijó la mirada en el suelo y Lydia quiso preguntarle porqué antes había dicho que estaba bien con el tipo de relación que tenían y ahora se estaba arrepintiendo, pero no lo creyó prudente. Estaban terminando y nada de lo que hiciera o dijera haría que la terrible sensación de finalidad se le cayera de los hombros.

—Bien, de acuerdo. No puedo seguir con esto —dijo el chico y dio un paso hacia adelante, plantándose justo delante de ella. Lydia pudo percibir a la perfección el olor de su chaqueta de cuero, el de su loción para afeitar. Aiden la besó con ternura en la frente, colocando una mano en su cabello suelto, y la dejó congelada en su sitio, con el corazón palpitándole, furioso, en la garganta—. Adiós, Lydia —dijo antes de dar media vuelta, bajar los peldaños hacia el estacionamiento de la escuela y subir a su motocicleta.

Bien, al menos en ésta ocasión sí le dijeron adiós.

* * *

Salir de la depresión causada por romper con Aiden fue todavía más difícil que salir de la depresión causada por el abandono de Jackson, lo cual era raro, ya que Aiden se había portado como todo un caballero. ¿Quizá era por eso? Ariel había dejado ir a su príncipe Erik, ¿no?

Danny, de nuevo, intentó sacarla adelante, pero Lydia se negó porque el chico seguía saliendo con Ethan y suponía que las cosas debían ser un poco incómodas para él porque, según había oído, Aiden tampoco estaba pasando por un buen momento.

Lydia volvió a pasar más tiempo con Allison, cuya relación sentimental iba viento en popa a pesar de que sus padres seguían inmiscuyéndose en ella, y con Stiles que de la nada había comenzado a salir con una chica llamada Malia y no parecía tener tanto tiempo disponible como antes, pero siempre estaba ahí para ella cuando lo necesitaba.

Fue difícil no volver a las viejas rutinas —al principio—, porque pronto Lydia se descubrió acudiendo a _Sinema_ sola para conocer personas; ligues de una noche que la hacían sentir bien consigo misma una hora y miserable las veintitrés restantes.

Y, como todo lo que empieza mal acaba mal, la catástrofe no se hizo esperar.

* * *

El nombre del chico era Parker y Lydia lo conoció cuando chocaron por accidente y ella le derramó su bebida encima. Él, en vez de enfadarse, rió y se ofreció a comprarle una nueva, algo que ella aceptó —las burbujas de su copa se le habían subido un poco a la cabeza y, aunque no estaba ebria, porque eso no hubiera sido elegante, las luces de colores a su alrededor habían comenzado a marearla—.

Se sentaron en la mesa de Lydia, que estaba escondida detrás de un biombo de cristal, y hablaron durante gran parte de la velada ya que, sorprendentemente, aparte de ser atractivo, Parker tenía increíbles temas de conversación.

Para el momento en el que el reloj marcó las tres de la mañana, Lydia ya sabía que Parker planeaba estudiar arquitectura, vivía sólo con su padre y una hermana menor, tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo y besaba mejor que Jackson y Aiden juntos.

Cuando el club anunció que cerraría sus puertas, salieron del sitio tomados de las manos y caminaron hacia el auto de Lydia, que condujo a su casa, donde le permitió pasar la noche.

* * *

Al despertar, el panorama de príncipe azul que Parker le dio la noche anterior mutó de un cuento de hadas a uno de terror, ya que, cuando ella le pidió _amablemente_ —bueno, tal vez fue un poco apática pero, en su defensa, había confiado en que él se marcharía en la madrugada—, que recogiera sus cosas y se marchara, él se negó.

Lydia se quedó pasmada delante de su cama por lo que pareció un largo minuto. Sus ojos verdes permanecieron fijos en la sonrisa cargada de suficiencia del hombre —¿neandertal? —, que levantó los brazos, los colocó detrás de su cabeza y se repantigo contra la cabecera de la cama.

—¿No? ¿A qué te refieres con _no_? —preguntó ella, anonadada.

Era obvio que entendía lo que el otro quería decir con _No_ , pero le parecía de lo más inverosímil. De la nada, su cerebro le recordó que, en el armario del corredor, su madre había guardado el bate de béisbol que Stiles había olvidado en su sala la última vez que había visitado su casa después de jugar un partido con Scott y se preguntó si debía ir a buscarlo para obligar al inmundo gusano a largarse de su territorio.

—¿Eres tonta, acaso? —Preguntó Parker y Lydia dio dos pasos en dirección a la puerta, lo suficientemente ofendida para atentar contra la vida de ese pedazo de basura con un bate—. Digo que no me voy. Pasamos una noche increíble, quiero llevarte a desayunar y pasar el día entero contigo, ¿qué dices?

Lydia se sintió a punto de escupir lava.

—Digo que _no_ , ahora lárgate antes de que haga algo que quedará en mi historial permanente —advirtió.

Parker se echó a reír.

—Pues no me iré de aquí hasta que cambies de opinión —insistió, cubriéndose de pies a cabeza con el edredón de la cama, que Lydia se juró quemar.

Lydia frunció los labios, cruzó la habitación con tres zancadas y tomó su teléfono de la mesita de noche. Puso suficiente distancia de por medio entre ella y la cama y marcó el nueve, uno, uno. Presionó _Llamar._

—Entonces la policía se encargará de echarte —advirtió.

El efecto fue instantáneo: Parker saltó fuera de la cama como una jabalina, pateando las mantas hacia un costado, y Lydia apenas logró quitarse de su camino cuando hizo ademán de correr hacia ella para quitarle el teléfono de la mano. Sin aliento, Lydia profirió un grito de sorpresa, dio media vuelta y consiguió entrar a su cuarto de baño, poniéndole seguro a la puerta a toda velocidad. Parker golpeó la puerta con el puño cerrado.

—¡No te atrevas a llamar a la policía! —ordenó, rugiendo como un animal.

Lydia, envuelta sólo en una bata de seda con _estúpidos_ motivos de mariposas —en ese momento odiaba todo lo bonito y lo tierno, estaba segura de que algo tan inmundo como eso la había metido en ésta situación—, se deslizó hasta el suelo con la espalda pegada a la puerta, colocó el teléfono contra su oreja y, con un respiro de alivio, se percató de que la policía ya había respondido la llamada.

Se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas y tartamudeó un par de veces antes de lograr hablar.

—S-soy Ly-Lydia Martin y quiero reportar que hay un intruso en mi casa —dijo con la voz más clara que pudo.

En su habitación, escuchó a Parker maldiciendo por lo bajo y moviéndose por todo el lugar rápidamente. Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el ruido de vidrios rotos acompañados de una parafernalia de palabrotas y no pudo evitar sollozar en el teléfono. Intentó mantener el control colocando una mano sobre su pecho, respirando lento para no caer en pánico.

La oficial le prometió que pronto acudiría un vehículo a su residencia tras obtener sus datos y se quedó unos minutos en la línea con ella, pidiéndole que permaneciera en el cuarto de baño, sin abrir la puerta. Lydia no era estúpida —de acuerdo, después de Parker, dudaba que su IQ en verdad fuera tan alto—: no pensaba abrir la puerta por nada del mundo hasta que la policía llegara a su casa y le dijera que ésta era segura de nuevo.

* * *

Por supuesto, el oficial que acudió a su llamada de auxilio fue Parrish, con su perfecto cabello color miel peinado con gomina y sus brillantes ojos verdes tan amables como siempre. Lucía impecable con su uniforme de color arena y, cuando Lydia pensó en su propio aspecto, despeinada, con el maquillaje de la noche anterior corrido por llorar y descalza sobre las frías baldosas del baño, sólo deseó que se abriera un hueco en la tierra y se la tragara. Si el día que se conocieron le había dado a Parrish la impresión de que era una mujer culta y elegante por su comportamiento maduro, estaba segura de que el hombre se llevaría una terrible decepción después de escuchar lo que había pasado con Parker.

Se sintió tan avergonzada.

 _Tan_ avergonzada.

Pero Parrish no parecía querer mirar otra parte de ella que no fueran sus ojos y Lydia se lo agradeció, a pesar de lo llorosa que estaba. Debía lucir como una banshee, pero su camisón era demasiado corto y humillante…

 _Maldita-sea._

La compañera de Parrish, la oficial Clark, según decía la placa en su camisa, la sujetó del codo y la guió suavemente hasta una silla cerca de la ventana, algo que Lydia agradeció, porque no quería acercarse a la cama y tampoco al tocador, cuyo espejo estaba hecho pedazos porque, al parecer, Parker lo había golpeado con una caja de música que Lydia solía tener en su mesita de noche y ahora reposaba hecha añicos en el suelo.

Dios, todo lucía tan horrible.

La oficial Clark le entregó las pantuflas que había abandonado junto a la cama y Lydia se las puso, sintiendo de nuevo un nudo en la garganta. Era como si fuera una niña de nuevo, necesitando que los demás la protegieran porque ella no podía hacerse cargo de sí misma. Dios, era degradante.

Maldijo la hora en que conoció a Parker.

—Señorita Martin —dijo el oficial Parrish: Lydia deseó que supiera su nombre gracias a la operadora que había tomado su llamada en la estación del Sheriff y que no se acordara de cómo se habían conocido en realidad, pero en el fondo de su estómago revuelto sabía que no era así, después de todo, Parrish la había saludado en el centro comercial…—, inspeccionamos la casa y no encontramos nada sospechoso. Al parecer, la persona abandonó el lugar apenas llamó a la policía. ¿Puede explicarnos qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Lydia agachó la cabeza. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan abochornada como en ese momento.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio antes de que la oficial Clark le sugiriera a Parrish dejarlas hablar a solas. El hombre abandonó la habitación tras un titubeo y eso dejó un hueco en el pecho de Lydia que se vio obligada a llenar con un sollozo.

La oficial Clark volvió a preguntarle qué había pasado y Lydia respiró profundo, armándose de valor para contestarle.

* * *

Su madre no estaba nada feliz al enterarse de lo que había ocurrido pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se portó comprensiva con ella y la envolvió en un abrazo que le quitó de encima gran parte del peso que había estado cargando sola durante meses.

Aunque a Lydia no le gustó para nada la idea, Natalie la convenció de tomar terapia con la consejera escolar. Al final, ambas acordaron que el susto de Parker había sido lo suficientemente grande para considerarlo.

* * *

Se prometió a sí misma no salir con nadie por un tiempo. De hecho, creía que le tenía algo de fobia a las relaciones, ahora, duraderas o de una sola noche.

* * *

Casi medio año después del suceso, volvió a encontrarse con Parrish en la abacería. El hombre la saludó con una sacudida de la cabeza y una media sonrisa, pero Lydia se vio incapaz de contestarle.

Evitó mirar al hombre a la cara, respiró profundo y se marchó del lugar sin realizar sus compras.

* * *

Semanas antes de que Lydia se trasladara a Massachusetts para comenzar su primer año en el MIT, _Prada_ , su mascota, decidió despedirse de ella enfermándose del estómago tras comerse todo su estuche de maquillaje.

Lydia, maldiciendo por lo bajo, la tomó con sumo cuidado, envolviéndola en una manta de bebé —porque hubo un tiempo en el que trataba a Prada como su hija hasta que la pequeña criatura decidió arruinar más de quinientos dólares en maquillaje—, y la instaló en su canasta para auto, apresurándose a llevarla a la clínica veterinaria de Alan Deaton, donde Scott trabajaba.

Un lavado de estómago y una cuenta pagada después, Lydia subió nuevamente a su auto, con su mascota durmiendo plácidamente en su cesta.

En casa aún tenía cosas que empacar y había perdido gran parte de su día encargándose de las travesuras de _Prada_ , así que, para ahorrar tiempo, decidió tomar un atajo por el camino que cortaba por el bosque, pasando por los terrenos frente a la chamuscada casa Hale.

Bien, de todas formas, ya había pasado casi un año desde su última mala idea, así que…

* * *

Lo único que Lydia podía decir en su defensa, es que _Prada_ la distrajo al saltar fuera de su cesta y acostarse en el asiento trasero del auto, algo que Lydia había temido que hiciera por si comenzaba a vomitar otra vez. Al girar para mirar por encima del hombro, no se percató de la presencia de una cierva tan cerca de la carretera… hasta golpearla con su auto.

Ésta vez, la violencia del choque la mandó de frente contra el volante del vehículo, donde se golpeó la cabeza. Aturdida, intentó moverse lo más lento posible, arqueando la espalda hasta alcanzar el respaldo del asiento, donde se recostó, sintiendo la vista nublada y ganas de vomitar.

Cuando pudo parpadear con más normalidad y distinguir el parabrisas, sintió un hilillo caliente resbalándole por la frente, pero al principio creyó que era uno de sus mechones de cabello. Después, observó el espejo retrovisor y se dio cuenta de que era sangre.

Tomó su móvil y llamó a control vial. Habló con la operadora, sintiéndose todavía un poco confundida y con un punzante dolor de cabeza avivado por los lloriqueos de _Prada_ en el asiento de atrás.

* * *

Parrish golpeó la ventanilla de Lydia con los nudillos ésta vez. La chica bajó el cristal presionando el botón con dedos torpes. Sujetaba su pañuelo más bonito contra la herida de su frente, aplicando presión.

—Señorita Martin —dijo el oficial Parrish, con la voz teñida de preocupación—. Por favor, dígame que no se durmió al volante ésta vez.

Lydia consiguió sonreír. Las luces rojas y azules de la patrulla policiaca y las de la ambulancia la estaban haciendo sentir mareada. De hecho, era posible que fuera ella quien vomitara y no _Prada_ , que había vuelto a su cesta y había escondido la cabeza bajo su manta.

—No, oficial, ésta vez fue un error… animal —dijo, porque, en teoría, _Prada_ había sido la culpable. ¿Cincuenta, cincuenta, tal vez?

—De acuerdo.

Parrish se hizo a un lado para que pudiera bajar del auto. Los paramédicos se apresuraron a atenderla en la parte trasera de la ambulancia y Lydia procuró no mirar el cuerpo de la cierva, tendido a mitad de la carretera.

Al final, el oficial decidió llamar una grúa para que se encargaran del auto de Lydia —ya que tenía una abolladura del tamaño de una bola de soccer en la parte delantera— y llevarlas a ella y su mascota a casa —Lydia fingió no percatarse de lo adorable que el hombre lucía transportando la cesta de _Prada_ de la camioneta al auto policial—.

Parrish la ayudó a colocarse el cinturón de seguridad y enfiló el atajo hacia el hogar de las Martin. A Lydia se le pusieron las mejillas rojas tras recordar el motivo por el que el oficial conocía su dirección.

—Sabes, por un tiempo creí que no volverías a dirigirme la palabra —comentó el oficial mientras ella mantenía la mirada fija en sus rodillas. Le tomó un tiempo entender las palabras del hombre.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —masculló, sorprendida.

—Ah, no lo sé… creí que estaba siendo demasiado atrevido contigo, saludándote en la calle y ese tipo de, eh, cosas —dijo, ruborizado. Lydia frunció el ceño—. Es que… suelo ser así con Stiles, ya sabes, y me ha presentado a algunos de sus amigos. Te he visto un par de veces con él, así que creí que…

—Claro —vaya, quién diría que el hijo del Sheriff saldría a relucir aquí.

Parrish se aclaró la garganta y respiró profundo.

—Bien, no es del todo cierto —admitió después, pareciendo bastante avergonzado al respecto. De nuevo, Lydia fijó la vista en él. Tenía un par de puntadas en la frente y parpadear era doloroso, así que debió parecer más insistente de lo que realmente estaba siendo porque Parrish se aclaró la garganta y volvió a hablar—: yo… me preguntaba si alguna vez te gustaría, sólo-como-amigos, _si quieres,_ salir a… ir a… no lo sé, ahora el café suena tan cliché que…

Lydia se mordió el labio inferior.

—Me gusta el café.

Parrish dejó de hablar.

—A mí igual. Pero tengo excepciones con el de la estación: es nefasto —dijo, estacionando su auto frente a la casa Martin.

—Ahora _eso_ suena cliché.

Parrish rió. En verdad tenía una risa bonita. Lydia sonrió y guardaron silencio durante un largo momento, sólo mirándose a los ojos, que parecían destellar en un mismo tono de verde.

La noche cayó por fin y Lydia sujetó la mano de Jordan, presionando sus dedos antes de inclinarse un poco hacia adelante y besarlo en la mejilla, peligrosamente _lejos_ de la boca.

—¿Te parece bien el sábado por la tarde? —le preguntó. ¿Estaba coqueteándole? Era probable.

—Sólo tengo una condición —dijo Jordan por lo bajo. Lydia lo miró, inquisitiva—: yo conduzco —terminó el hombre antes de bajarse del auto para abrirle la puerta y después ayudarla a llevar el cesto de _Prada_ al interior de la casa.

* * *

 **Prompt 1:** Cuando Lydia llama a la policía para pedir ayuda porque su cita de la noche anterior no se quiere ir, es el oficial Parrish quien acude.

 **Prompt 2:** Lydia no está en su mejor momento tras romper con Jackson. Se queda dormida al volante y el oficial Parrish la detiene.


End file.
